Everybody Else's Girl
by nights star
Summary: One shot. Someones leaving the mansion but who? Who is the person only refered to as him or he? And why is she leaving? I know I'm bad at summaries so can you please just read its better than it looks!


Everybody Else's Girl by Nights Star  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution. I don't own Girl BY Tori Amos either.  
  
Rating: PG just to be safe.  
  
A/N: It's pretty obvious who the person is, but anyway...  
  
A/N2: Inspired by Running Away by Caliente  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
~From in the shadow she calls  
  
And in the shadow she finds a way finds a way  
  
And in the shadow she crawls~  
  
Packing her bags she left, no last glance at the room behind her. Picking up the last of her stuff she sauntered out her room. Striding purposely down the hallway, ignoring the looks the other students shot at her. 'I can do this' she thought. 'I have to. I need to' Glaring at the one person that dared tried to speak at her, to persuade her not to leave. Hurrying her pace she got to the stairs.  
  
~Clutching her faded photograph my image under her thumb  
  
Yes with a message for my heart  
  
Yes with a message for my heart  
  
She's been everybody else's girl maybe one day she'll be her own~  
  
"Get out of my way" She'd said. He hadn't. "Leave me alone" She'd said, He didn't. "I hate you" She'd said. He replied saying, "No you don't" In that infuriating voice of his. She crumbled. They went out. He pushed. Too much. Way too much.  
  
~Everybody else's girl maybe one day she'll be her own  
  
And in the doorway they stay  
  
And laugh as violins fill with water  
  
Screams from the bluebells can't make them go away~  
  
They had laughed at her. Not in front of her, but behind her. They talked about her, whispered. She knew. But she pretended not to hear. All she wanted to do was pretend. Pretend that they wanted her. But no they didn't. Even, even Kurt wanted her gone. And that hurt more than she would say. Hell she knew Jean didn't want her. And if Jean didn't want her then Xavier, Scott, Amara and Jubilee wanted her gone. Jean, Jean, Jean. That's all you ever hear these days. "Oh poor Jean, having to live with HER and all the Mutants" She was the one that defended everyone, no one thanked her. No one. She bet they didn't know.  
  
~We'll I'm not seventeen but I've cuts on my knees  
  
Falling down as the winter takes one more cherry tree  
  
She's been everybody else's girl maybe one day she'll be her own  
  
Everybody else's girl maybe one day she'll be her own  
  
Everyone else's girl maybe one day she'll be her own~  
  
It hurt so much. Until he came. He was her salvation. Her reason for staying. But then he gave up. Started going out with Jean. Poor Scott. Yeah she sympathized with him, at first. But no. He just glared at her whenever she came near. She knew what he was thinking. That it was her fault that she'd left him for him. So eventually she gave up. Not caring. No mustn't think of that. It hurts so much.  
  
~Rushin' rivers thread so thin limitation  
  
Everyone else's girl maybe one day she'll be her own  
  
Dreams with the flying pigs turbid blue and the drugstores too safe  
  
in their coats anda in their do's yeah~  
  
She got down to the stairs. Logan, Storm, The Professor, Hank and HIM were at the bottom there waiting for her. Along with Jean, Scott, Kurt, Tabitha, Bobby, Amara, John and everyone else. Word travels fast. HE was holding her. It was like a knife twisting in her heart. She smiled mockingly, smugly. She knew that she loved him. She pulled him down into a deep kiss. But he pulled back. Now it was her turn. She smiled smugly back at her. Jean pouted. 'So there. HA' she projected, loud enough for Jean to hear. 'Bitch' She replied. 'Everyone's glad your leaving, you know that' She whispered in her head.  
  
~Everyone else's girl maybe one day maybe one day one day one day  
  
She'll be her own  
  
Smother in our hearts a pillow to my dots  
  
And in the mist there she rides~  
  
She was the stereotype. The one that people thought were the type to be mutants. The ones that stood out. But she would not succumb to them. She would be her own person. But now the people in her head were getting to her to much. She wasn't her anymore. She was theirs. Unknowingly she had been carved into an X-Man. One of the perfect ones. But still they loved Jean.  
  
~And castles are burning in my heart  
  
And as I twist I hold tight  
  
And I ride to work every morning wondering why  
  
Sit in the chair and be good now  
  
and become all that they told you  
  
the white coats enter her room  
  
and I'm callin' my baby callin' my baby callin' my baby callin'~  
  
"You don't need to do this Rogue. You don't need to leave" Logan called out to her as she left the mansion. "Yes I do" She called back. "Chere, please don't leave." "Rogue, yeah, like please don't" "Mein Schwester wait! You can't leave me!" "Child, do not leave. Where will you go?"  
  
The cries of them almost pulled her back, but no she couldn't. She wouldn't. The whispers and demands were too much. She wasn't her own person yet. Without turning back she left through the gates and into to a whole new life...  
  
~Everybody else's girl maybe one day she'll be her own  
  
Everybody else's girl maybe one day she'll be her own  
  
Everybody else's girl maybe one day she'll be her own~  
  
Where she was her own.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
So what did you think? Its short and could've been better but anyway. Please Review!  
  
NS~ 


End file.
